


A Near Miss for Hester

by Leonawriter



Category: Cabin Pressure, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hester has cream teas, Arthur hasn't changed, and Merlin feels like a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Near Miss for Hester

Hester was waiting patiently for the call for her next part in a quaint little town somewhere in southern England. Uncertain how long the negotiations were going to take (she wasn’t even supposed to know she was being offered the role yet) she’d taken to an old fashioned café that sold, in her opinion, some truly wonderful cream teas.

She should have known the peace wouldn’t last.

Her well-deserved down time was broken into when two men started heading over, and ‘interesting’ didn’t even cut it to describe them. They were both fairly tall, but one - the darker-haired one - seemed to be dragging the other one along, like the blond was actually much younger than he looked.

Hester sighed, rolled her eyes, and hoped the pair weren’t going to be too much trouble when dark-haired sat blondie firmly down at a nearby table.

“Look,” he said, “just… stay. Got it? Don’t move from here until I’ve dealt with this, all right?”

“MERlin, you’re talking to  _me_. I think I can look after myself!”

Hester’s good mood, or what was left of it, vanished with a derisive curl of her lip. Those sort. She was probably going to have one or both of them notice her sooner or later now, and moving away would only invite more attention she didn’t want. She was stuck, either way.

She missed Merlin’s retort as he left, and only caught the deep scowl the blond, who wasn’t too bad looking in a classic sort of way all dressed in those odd clothes of his, was wearing by chance when she looked up.

‘Merlin’ was back by the time she’d finished her tea, and still neither of them made a move to speak to her, too caught up in their own problems.  The young man sat down opposite his friend, and started to point at something on a piece of paper.

It was as she walked past that she raised an eyebrow in amusement at certain of life’s ironies.  They were talking about how to get from Devon to somewhere up north as quickly as possible, with as few questions as possible - she something about a sword, and other things she could only assume were cosplay accessories.  Odd, that.  They didn’t seem like that kind of fanatic.

Hester weighed the odds one way and then the other.  She could recommend MJN to them, the charter plane that had given her so much grief but she knew couldn’t afford to ask questions.  Or, on the other hand, she could leave it alone.  The kids probably didn’t deserve an experience like that.

And besides, they’d left her alone.  She’d give them points for that.

The call came, and they left while she was speaking, making it none of her business any more.

…

AN: C’mon guys I can’t be the only one who thought of this crossover for these reasons.


End file.
